Reflections
by abused guard
Summary: no this is not a songfic. it's about tris and how she wants to lose weight. this is a fic and not a poem. also side story-something's wrong w the plants of winding circle and who's this zak guy?
1. The Plan

  
Hey it's me! Again! R'nt u happy? Gaia u don't like tris so y r u readin' it, huh?  
  


  
Reflections  


  
Trisana Chandler stared at herself in her mirror. Her dress bulged in areas where it didn't use to bulge. She sighed. She was fat. That's all there was to it. She looked around. Everyone else in her home was skinny, why couldn't she be?   
  
Ever since she could remember she had never been skinny or even the normal weight. She had always been teased. Even the people at Winding Circle, as nice as they were, had made fun of her weight. It was only a few boys, that annoying voice in the back of her head contradicted. So what if it was only a few boys, but they had noticed, and that hurt.  
  
She looked in the mirror with new found determination. She was going on a diet. She was going to lose weight. She was going to be skinny. She was going to make Briar notice her. Wait-where had that come from? She didn't like Briar. She shook her head and continued on with her resolutions. She was going to make her dresses so baggy, she'd have to get new ones. Determined, and ready, she headed down to dinner.  
  
"Hello, Lark. What's for dinner?" Tris asked as she entered the kitchen. Lark was busy adding seasoning to a nice and greasy roast, and Sandry was leaving with some sausage. Tris heart dropped.. All greasy foods, her diet was not starting easy.  
  
"Roast, sausage, and salad," Lark added, "Gorse never adds enough seasoning to his roast. He claims it's fine, but Rosie don't think so." Lark smiled, finished with adding seasoning. Tris groaned. It was fattening enough without all the seasoning on there.  
  
Sandry returned from putting the sausages with Briar in tow, "You okay, Tris?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just not feeling to good. I came down to tell you that I may not eat much at dinner," Tris half-lied.  
  
Briar's eye's lit up, "More for me."  
  
Tris was disgusted. How could Briar eat so much, and still stay thin? He actually works, that annoying voice taunted again. Tris had a huge desire to just kill that voice, especially when it had a point. Like now. She didn't work all that much. A weather mage really didn't need to.  
  
She would limit her intake and exercise more. She could take Little Bear for walks. That would work. Briar would probably be happy to get rid of that chore. It was summer and he spent all day weeding.  
  
With her new plan, she walked over to get the plates and utinsels. Briar apparantly had the same idea, for as she reached for them, he did so too. Where his hand had grazed her arm, it tingled and she jerked her hand away.  
  
He turned to her, his eyes filled with laughter, "What's the matter Coppercurls? Afraid of me?"  
  
"No," she retorted and reached for the plates before Briar got them. And with that she went to set the table.  
  
"Hello, Tris. What are we having for dinner? It smells wonderful. I could probably eat it all," Daja told her.  
  
I bet you could, and still not gain an ounce, Tris thought. " Um- roast, sausage, and salad."  
  
"Yummy, but why so many meats?" Daja asked.  
  
"I don't know." It's a conspiracy against me, Tris added mentally.  
  
"It's because the fruits Rosethorn and I have been growing haven't ripened yet, so we have to eat meat until they are," Briar informed them as he laid down the utinsels next to the plates Tris had set.  
  
"Why aren't they ripe?" Daja asked.  
  
"I don't know. Me and Rosethorn have done everything the same. We don't know," Briar finished.  
  
Rosethorn and I," Briar's teacher corrected, " And we have theories, but none have been confirmed."  
  
"I was close, " Briar grumbled.  
  
"What are we talking about?" Lark asked coming to the kitchen with the roast, "And can we talk about this during dinner?"  
  
Everyone sat down in their normal spots, and Rosethorn explained that they were talking about the fruits and vegetables crisis.  
  
"I don't understand. Crane's are doing just fine, and mine are doing poorly," Rosethorn complained  
  
"And he never stops talking about it. He thinks this means that his greenhouse is doing better than our normal, natural environment," Briar added.  
  
"Which of course isn't true, " Sandry said, " Your garden is much better than Crane's, and he knows it. He just wants an excuse to show off. Besides I think your fruits and vegetables have more life and taste to them." She said this all while looking at Briar.   
  
Oh stop flirting, Tris wanted to scream. She knew Sandry would turn it on full blast soon, and she wasn't ready for that gruesome display.  
  
"Can we say grace, now?" Lark asked, " Tris you do it now."  
  
Tris's mouth dropped open. She hadn't said grace in forever. "Um- Please Gods of above bless our food that we have, and the souls from which they came from. Speed up our dear friends plants so we may enjoy another gift you have bestowed on us. And help us keep our goals and resolutions in sight." She looked up.  
  
"Thank you, Tris," Lark congratulated, "Now let's eat."  
  
Tris looked at the food, what was she going to do? The food was all greasy, and the salad was dripping in dressing, "Sandry, can you pass the salad?" She would look for an area that was almost untouched with dressing.  
  
"Sure," and Sandry passed it over.  
  
Tris stared at it. There was an almost dry spot, but it would be hard to get to. She picked up the tongs, and tried to grab that hunk.  
  
"So, Lark, if we don't have any vegetables, how do we have salad with carrots and radishes?" Daja asked picking up some sausage.  
  
"Gorse, had some salads made, and I figured not everybody would want meat," Lark answered and looked at Tris struggling to get that one special spot of salad, "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just going to eat salad. I think the meat would be too hard on my stomach," Tris plopped the salad on her plate. There was a little bit of dressing on it, but that was okay.  
  
She dug her fork into it and started eating. It wasn't until she started chewing that she realized how hungry her stomach was. You can't eat a lot, she told herself.  
  
The rest of dinner was mainly about Briar and Rosethorn's problem. Tris finished halfway through the meal, when they were talking about what could have caused it.  
  
"Well it could be another mage tampering with it, " Briar suggested.  
  
"But we doubt it's Crane. He may not like my garden, but he would put magic on a plant to harm it," Rosethorn added.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Or it could be something with the weather."  
  
Everyone looked at Tris, who was putting her fork down after eating.  
  
"What do you say, Coppercurls," Briar addressed her, " Will you try and find out if it's something with the weather?"  
  
"I guess I could look into it," she told him, worried about how it would affect her schedule.  
  
"Great, " he flashed her a grin. Her heart started to race more. Stop it.  
  
"Or there's something wrong with the soil, but we can't find anything wrong with it," Rosethorn said.  
  
"Yeah or one of us messed up the fertilizer or something like that, " Briar offered, " But we hope not, because that would mean that our other plants are tainted too."  
  
And it would be Briar's fault, Daja joked.  
  
Briar glared at her.  
  
"And we doubt that's it, because everything else is doing fine," Rosethorn added.  
  
When dinner was over they went to the common room, and talked. Luckily, they had stopped with the whole plant thing, but it was in the back of everyone's minds as they went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
Hey hey hey! U like? Pleez tell me in this little box b-low


	2. The Walk

**Reflections   
**  


Why couldn't Little Bear just sit still for one minute?! He'd been running her around the grounds of Winding Circle. It was just like Briar to neglect taking out their dog and then give the job to Tris knowing full well he would be ready for an extra long walk. That explained why he seemed ever more excited than she would have thought when he gave the job to her.  
  
Oh, I'm gonna heat your tea a little too much tonight, and maybe a little dust cloud will come into your room tomorrow when you have to sweep,she plotted.  
  
What's that?a voice said from behind.   
  
She jumped and turned around only to find Niko, her teacher. Oh Niko. Hi, uh I've been meaning to talk to you.  
  
Really? Then it's good I found you. I guess I'll join you on your walk. I probably should go on these more often. After midsummer I think I may have endulged in a little too much of Gorse's fine cooking.   
  
Ha, like you could gain in any weight. Niko had to be about 6' 5 and as slender as a bean pole.You seem fine to me.  
  
Well I may have bewitched your spectacles to make you see only my perfections. What do you think about that? her teacher's eyes sparkled, But you needed to talk to me?  
  
Uh yeah. I was thinking maybe I should do a little more hands on work. You know maybe go down to the beach or coves and practice there. Working all the time outside of Discipline has gotten kind of dull. Besides, she hurried on seeing a look of doubt in his eyes, I've been reading a lot and practicing a lot. You know I have. I've mastered everything you've given me and moved on up.  
  
Ah, but did I give you permission to read ahead, he interrupted.  
  
Well, no but you're always telling me knowledge is a great tool. I didn't read anything dangerous. I would never do anything to cause harm. Quickly she shoved aside memories of small water cyclones in city marketplaces-she was inexperienced then. She didn't know what she was doing. What she had planned to do to Briar wouldn't hurt him, besides he deserved it.  
  
Little Bear stopped to sniff around a tree; dragging tris around it in circles in the process.  
  
I don't disagree with your rapid advance in skills, and it's time you worked with stuff other than storms. Maybe we'll work on changing snow to sleet and vice versa.  
  
Yeah, like I could get it to snow in Emelan, she said as the annoying dog pulled out of his circle around the tree.  
  
That's why _you_ are the weather witch.  
  
Tris tugged on the leash and stopped to look at him. Judging by the look in his eyes, she knew he wasn't joking. Oh no. She only meant to get some exercise.   
  
Maybe I should head to the library now, she thought.  
  
You go and do that.  
  
And you can take Little Bear back. NIko's eyes widened as she put the leash in his hand and cried, Okay Little Bear, we can go now. Little Bear not knowing Niko was now his new victim dashed off. The look Niko gave her let her now she was going to be paying for this. Maybe while she was at the library she should look at how far a teacher could torture a student....  
  
______________`````````````````_________________  
  
ok sorry it's short but i only have a limited time on this comp and i gotta PEE!!! r/r  
  



	3. The Boy

Tris loved going to the Winding Circle Library. All of the Dedicates knew her by name and were always willing to help her. Whether it was due to fear or just becasue they liked her, she never asked.   
The library was run by Dedicates who offered their time to make sure things were run smoothly. Lark would occasionally assist, but she was normally needed elsewhere. Sometimes the apprentices of the Dedicates helped out. There was one apprentice who was rather cute. Whenever he helped out there was a group of girls following, giggling, and asking about the location of various books. Sometimes he would give them the attention they wanted and othertimes he would ignore them.   
He would always help Tris though. She liked to think it was because he was attracted to her, but she knew it was only because she didn't flirt with him like other girls did.   
Today he was there and leaning against the check out desk where the usual crowd of girls were. She sighed, _I wish I could flirt. Maybe then guys would like me._  
But of course the other voice in her head had to speak up, _He likes you because you don't flirt.   
But if I could at least flirt sometimes with him. Let him know that I'm not some total geek.  
How do you know he thinks you're a geek?  
Because he's looking at me like an idiot since I'm just standing here in the doorway.  
Then get out of the doorway.  
_The rational side always had to win didn't it. She had been standing in the doorway of the library for probably two minutes now. She stepped in, looking around, and taking in the atmosphere. It was quiet and hushed with a sense of purpose. The people here weren't here to flirt, except for those girls. They wouldn't have been here anyways except for him. They were studying him, while the other people here studied soumething that was of importance.  
_What if he doesn't like them? What if he is actually one of those people who likes to learn?_  
Could it be possible that a cute guy could actually like to learn? Did she dare to hope? No. Hoping normally led her into trouble and then she would start to eat again. That reminded her. She was here to look for dieting alternatives.  
It wasn't like she hadn't looked before, but new things were coming in all the time. She never looked for magic alternatives. Ever since the blue box episode two years ago she had resolved never to use magic unless there was no other way and it wouldn't hurt others. There were other ways to lose weight because other people did it all the time. She could be one of those people.  
Finding the row of wooden shelves in the back corner she settled on the floor to look. There were about three shelves on maintaining a healthy weight and they were all on the bottom. She had seen all of these before...wait except for this one. She peered in closer to it **Losing Weight Without Hurting Yourself by Dedicate Gorse of Winding Circle.**   
Of course why hadn't she thought to ask him. Of course he could help. Tris thought of his always eager manner to feed people and how good his food was. The only way to leave without food was to go through invisible. It didn't seem likely that he would know how to lose weight but every bit of knowledge was worth having.  
She would check out the book another time. When the cute apprentice wasn't there. This was her problem and she really didn't want it to get around.   
She stood up and smoothed her skirts. Her goal was accomplished and now she could somewhat relax. She took a deep breath. The smell of books was always comforting.   
She looked up at the ceiling. It was high and domed with a painting of the sky and the sun. In the center it was a light sky blue and grew darker until it was a deep midnight blue at the edges. The light was reflected off the clouds and it looked so realistic. On cloudy days or on days when she felt like everything had a fog around it she would come here and look at the ceiling. Just a quick glance at it and she would feel better. Good enough to sit down and concentrate on a book.  
Now was one of those times. Maybe she should look at this whole idea of Niko's to get snow in Winding Circle.   
As she walked to the stairs she smiled. What would the people think to see snow? She saw people running around screaming, thinking the clouds had fallen. Too bad the clouds are evaporated water.  
Well snow was water...and she was by the ocean. Maybe she actually could do it.  
If she could do this...She shook her head. Wasn't Niko always telling her not to get a big head? This wasn't exactly going to help her in that aspect.  
Deep in thought she didn't notice her surroundings until she ran into something.  
OOf. Sorry, she murmured, continuing on her way.  
Need any help?  
Why did people always have to keep talking? She turned around to tell them no, but before she could get the words out she stopped.   
It was the cute guy.   
Well of course you don't. You're here enough, but I thought I could just help, he leaned a little closer with a devilish grin on his face, I just wanted to get away from those girls who follow me actually, and I'd rather be with you.  
Was it just her or was he sorta kinda maybe flirting with her? Nah, it was probably some dare pulled by those other girls. Why were girls so cruel to each other? She of all people should know the extent of their cruelty.   
Uh-well I guess I could use some help. Wh-where could I find information on snow? she stammered.   
Truely a weather witch aren't we? he grinned. Snow, huh? Follow me. I'm pretty sure I know where that is. We normally don't get a whole lot of requests on snow so the section will probably be small.   
He started talking as he walked up the stairs to the weather section. She followed. It should be in the weather shelves, and I know you know where that is, he grinned back at her.  
Yeah. Very familar with that section, she responded half heartedly. His eyes were extremely brown. They were just huge pools, and with his brown hair they made his tan complexion more bronze. He kept talking about how the girls drove him crazy but she tuned him out and was looking at his back. His hair fell down to his shoulders. It was slightly wavy and it curled at the end. He was probably three inches taller than her. Her eyes were glued to him and she wasn't really paying attention to where they were going.  
She stopped at the sound of her voice. Finally she was brought out of her daze. She looked around. This was so not the weather section. He peered at her. His eyes looked deep into hers. You okay?  
Not really. Where are we?  
Well we already walked by the weather section, and then I remembered that we didn't have anything on snow except for in the encyclopedias. So then I turned that way and I realized you hadn't said a word so I made seven turns to the right and when you were still quiet I stopped, but then I realized you'd probably run into me again, he grinned. The smile reached all the way into his eyes which made them seem to dance.  
She shook her head. Looking at him was really not a good idea. Being around him was not a good idea. Seeing his eyes dance made her brain go to Jell-O. Seeing him period made her go stupid. This was not good for her.  
Are you okay? He stooped down to crouch on his knees and look up at her. She turned her head away.   
Ive been sick lately. Sorry I've been off and on for awhile. He turned his head to keep looking into her eyes.   
That explains why you stood in the door for awhile when you came in. Her head shot up. Yeah I noticed.   
Eye contact. Her head swam and her stomach did a flip. Unconsciously, her mouth turned into a smile.  
If you're not feeling well I'll help you home.  
No, no. She so needed to get away from here. He was not good for her sanity. Quickly, she turned on one foot to go but the room spun around her. His arms were around her to steady her.   
Okay maybe I won't help you home, but I'm going to help you down the stairs.  
She couldn't do anything. She just let him guide her over to the stairs. She didn't remember being this dizzy earlier.. When they got to the stairs, he stopped. Before she had time to register what was happening, he had picked her up and was carrying her in his arms. Instintively she put her arms around his neck and closed her eyes tight.  
It's okay I won't hurt you. I won't let you fall.  
As he carried her down the stairs she could feel eyes on them. On her. On him carrying her.  
She could just picture it. This tall god carrying a short ugly fat girl. Her stomach lurched. This was pathetic. Curses kept running through her mind. After about a mnute she knew the door would come. Could she trust herself to get herself home? Well she'd be away from him and then she would be okay.  
A minute passed..then two. Where was the door? She opened her eyes and then closed them. It was bright. She was outside. She groaned.  
He looked down at her. You didn't think I would let you actually walk yourself back to Discipline did you?  
I was hoping-ohh, she groaned again. She wanted to clutch her stomach but she knew if she did she would fall.  
We're almost there. She opened her mouth to talk. No don't talk.  
Her self loathing was tripled. Here she was being carried by a totally hot guy, showing him how heavy she was and how weak and pathetic she was, and now he was carrying her home. Plus taking orders from him.  
She groaned. She also couldn't make any of her normal snappy comments.  
There it is. There's Discipline. He cursed under his breath, And Sandry.  
She made an unintelligle noise.  
Maybe I'll explain later, he responded.  
She heard Sandry's voice and footsteps. Zak, thanks for carrying her. Is she okay?   
So he has a name, she thought, and apparantly I'm not capable to answer on my own health status. She thought back to her previous attempts to talk. Okay maybe she wasn't, but she wasn't some helpless being.  
Zak leaned as if to put her down and she involuntarily made a whimper to protest. Okay, okay, he whispered to her, I'll carry you inside.   
She felt him start walking again and a few moments later she felt herself being put down on some pillows on the floor.   
Thank you for taking her home. Do you know what's wrong with her? Sandry's voice rang in her ears. Was she trying to be loud?  
I really don't know, but I have to get back to the library. She heard Zak's footsteps fade away followed by Sandry's sigh. Did the girl ever stop?  
Slowly her body was enveloped in a need for sleep. Stop..fighting she thought to herself. Soon she was asleep with brown eyes swimming in front of her.


	4. The Epidemic

"How could this happen!? My plants are in a safe environment away from bugs, insects, and bacteria! Yours are out in the open of course yours would be ruined. They were basically screaming Take Me!! Now my repuation is ruined and it's all your fault!"   
  
Who was that screaming? Why did he have to be so loud? They were just plants no matter how much Briar and Rosethorn thought they were. Couldn't they just let her sleep? Zak had just commented on the amount of weight she'd lost, told Sandry to go and flirt with a rock, and was about to propose! She rolled back over in her sleep.  
  
"Ouff," she grimaced as she rolled off the pillows onto the floor. "Graceful." Sitting up she looked around at where she was. Why was she in the living room? She remembered arms encircling her and what should have caused her giddiness made her stomach roll even more. He'd probably felt the bulge in her stomach and with her being curled in his arms it would have been more prominent. Why didn't he just let her walk?  
  
Because he's a gentleman, an annoying voice told her.  
  
"Well he better be because if word gets out..."she was interrupted by more screaming.  
  
"Of course I'm going to blame you! Who else's fault could it be!? Your plants got infected first and then you go prancing through my greenhouse-"  
  
"Crane I do not prance! And besides you make us go through those hour long decontamination baths. How could I bring these so called toxins into your precious greenhouse," she heard Rosethorn shout back.  
  
"They are not an hour long and they're for the protection of the plants but since that failed maybe I should make them an hour long."  
  
"You even think of it..."  
  
"And what? You'll refuse to come into my greenhouse? No argument there because then your contaminated plants wouldn't infect mine!"  
  
"What is all the shouting about?" Tris heard Lark's calm voice say. "Don't you know Tris is sleeping in the living room?"  
  
At this Tris got up and walked over to the doorway that looked into the hall where Rosethorn and Crane were arguing. "Not any more."  
  
Lark stood in the doorway holding a bag in her hands with Sandry who was holding a basket. The smells wafting from it made Tris involuntarily clutch her stomach.   
  
Crane and Rosethorn were nearly face to face with their hands clenched. Crane's face was red and Rosethorn's would have been if it wasn't already dark. Looking closely at Crane, Tris thought she saw a few gray more gray hairs, but it could have just been the angle seeing as how Crane was so tall. He could give Niko a run for his money.  
  
Sandry ran from her place next to Lark to engulf Tris in a hug the basket in her hand hitting her in the back. "Oh thank goodness you're okay. I was so worried when Zak brought you in. You were almost limp in his arms. We brought some broth for you to make you feel better. Let's go to your room upstairs so you can sleep."  
  
Look at her playing the ever-caring friend. I'm shocked she looked at me rather than at Zak.   
  
"No, I think I'm okay standing here, but thank you for the offer," she replied.  
  
Sandry stepped aside and went to the kitchen to put the broth up. Lark stayed.  
  
"Again I ask you," Lark said calmly "what is the matter here?"  
  
"Crane believes I contaminated his plants because they are sick now, too. But we all know that is preposterous because of the excessive precautions he takes towards his precious plants," Rosethorn informed her.  
  
"Well these excessive precautions at least made it so my plants withstood the toxins longer than yours. Maybe you should take a page from my book," Crane sneered.  
  
"What and have lifeless plants? How can you stand to work in that dead place?"  
  
Lark intervened, "Crane your measures of safety for your plants would never let anything that could harm them in. I have been in the bath and I can attest that I felt the very skin off my body felt like it was rubbed away. There must be some reason they got in other than Rosie and you should be ashamed for even suggesting it."  
  
Crane now looked slightly abashed, "You're right Lark but look at it from my point of view. My plants are dying and Rosethorn's plants are going through the same thing. No one knows what is going on. I think we must quarantine all the plants before this becomes an epidemic."  
  
"Perhaps you are right, but first we should hold a meeting with Moonstream and the other Dedicates to determine measures that should be taken," Lark suggested.  
  
"I'll go talk to Moonstream now," Crane hurried off.  
  
"You're not forgiven," Rosethorn shouted as he hurried off. "Honestly, not even an apology. How dare he accuse me. Besides his plants are deteriorating faster than mine."  
  
"Rosie.."  
  
"Sorry Lark, I'll get back to work. The boy is probably listening at the door instead of weeding."  
  
Lark and Tris watched her go.  
  
"Tris are you feeling okay? Your stomach hurt last night and when we stopped by the library Zak said you had told him you had been having stomach pains off and on for awhile. Should I call a doctor to check on you?" Lark asked.  
  
"No,no Lark. Thanks for caring but I think it was just the heat today. With these skirts it feels about ten degrees more," she lied.  
  
"That is true. You can always borrow one of Daja's breeches."  
  
Just the thought of wearing breeches shocked Tris. They were mens wear not to mention they would show her enormous thighs. "It's okay Lark, I'll just try and drink more water. Maybe I can find some new linen dresses."  
  
"That's a good idea. Why don't we go look for some tomorrow?"  
  
"Okay. Sure," she agreed.  
  
"I'll go check on Sandry. She's been in the kitchen for awhile."  
  
Probably flirting with Briar through the window while my broth gets cold.  
  
That night at dinner, Tris couldn't eat anything. After she'd eaten the broth, she'd thrown it up. For the next hour she leaned over a bush but since the broth was the only thing she'd eaten that day the rest had been dry heaves.  
  
For dinner that night they still had meat. Tonight was chicken pot pie and bacon with broccoli. The broccoli was rather ragged and thin since it was the only plant that hadn't been as affected by the epidemic.  
  
That's what people were calling it now-an epidemic. An epidemic for the plants. Who would have thought? Everyone was afraid it might be susceptible to humans. If it should shrivel up plants what could it do to humans?  
  
With this in everyone's mind an emergency meeting of the Dedicates had been called at Moonstream's office that night at 8.  
  
Nothing much was said but everyone knew what was on their minds.   
  
"Look I can't take this anymore," Daja yelled. "One more day of meat and I will be certifiable!"  
  
"Daja, it's only the second day," Briar said.  
  
"I know but come on you know this isn't going to be the last day. Who knows how long this is going to last?! It could be months and a person can only have pork so many times. I know I know we having had pork yet but it will happen."  
  
"I think you're already certifiable."  
  
"Briar, she's just expressing her thoughts. I must agree with her though. I don't know if I myself can have meat all the time," Lark said.  
  
"We could always have cheese," Tris suggested much to her stomachs dismay at the word cheese.  
  
"But then we'll get sick of cheese, and then we'll get sick of whatever food we use to replace cheese," Rosethorn said grimly.  
  
"Why can't we go to the meeting?" Sandry asked.  
  
Lark looked at her with an exasperated smile. They had already had this conversation many times during dinner. "Because you're not Dedicates, Sandry. I know you have done many things to protect Winding Circle and do deserve to know what is going on and I promise you you will know when we get back."  
  
"We'll give you a blow by blow if you just quit hounding us," Rosethorn whined with a hand to her head. "I'm going to get some willowbark for my headache."  
  
"Well it looks like we're all done so maybe we should all go. Tris..Briar it's your turn to clean up."Lark said getting up.  
  
Tris looked around at all the plates...with all the grease all over them. This epidemic needed to be resolved soon if not only for their stomachs but for the cleaning process.   
  
"I'll wash," she volunteered knowing Briar hated the task.  
  
His smile was her reward. "Good because you shouldn't be walking around picking up dishes and throwing out the leftovers with our sensitive stomach."  
  
"Your caring is making my heart brim," she said.  
  
Slowly they got to their tasks. Tris filled the sink with water from the well. Luckily it had rained the week before and the well was full of water so she didn't have to crank the bucket up and down too far. By the time she got back Briar had the plates lined up next to the sink and was looking for the dish towel. He found it by the cupboard(where it always was).  
  
"So what's up with you and Zak?" Briar asked after a minute or so of silence.  
  
That was a weird question. Tris looked at him. He seemed genuinely sincere. "Nothing. We're just friends. He helps me find my books at the library."  
  
"Well rumor around the guys in the dorms is he talks about you a lot. He seems to like a smart girl. Obviously he hasn't actually had a conversation with you or else he would know about your sarcastic quick attitude."  
  
"I'm glad to know what you really think of me."  
  
"Oh Coppecurls I'm just joking. Besides Zak.. well he seems to be kind of a player."  
  
"Just because girls are always fawning over him doesn't mean he's a player. He doesn't flirt back much to Sandry's chagrin," she retorted.  
  
Uhoh. She hadn't thought about what she had said and it had hurt Briar. She never thought he cared so much for Sandry.   
  
"So, she likes this Zak?" he asked trying to sound like he didn't care but his downcast eyes gave him away.  
  
Damage Control. "Well I don't know if she likes him, she's just flirting and she does that a lot."   
  
Uh Oh.  
  
"Not that she flirts a lot. Just with you."  
  
"And Zak," he mumbled.  
  
"Briar, I'm sorry. She would be a fool to pick Zak over you. Don't worry." Trying to console people just doesn't work she decided.  
  
"Thanks Tris for trying to help. I really do hope she likes me because well I really like her. And I'm glad you're okay with this in case I do ever get the nerve to pursue her."  
  
"Oh it's no problem. Don't worry," she turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Look at this. We're done. I'm going to go and read the new book I found at the library. You wanna come?"  
  
"Um..no thanks. My stomach's starting to fight with me again. I'm going to go lay down."  
  
"Okay Coppercurls. I hope you feel better."  
  
Tris watched him leave. Was she okay with him and Sandry being together? All she knew was if Sandry hurt Briar there would be ramifications.  
  
Wow c this is wut happens when u go away from a fic for awhile. And never ever include guyz u like in real life in ur fics cuz then when u go away u read it and just grimace. O well I hope u like it. Pleez r/r 


	5. The Uberness of it All

Wow y'all really don't want Briar and Sandry together do u..i guess I can change that but I dunno...  
  
Misk-thank u for saying such nice and constructive things. I tried to email u from the email on ur profile but it wouldn't take it. My sn is sorchasvoice if u wanna talk  
  
Imogenhm-u must xplain how u got ur name. It fascinates me.  
  
Lil Picky-yeah ur name suits u but u have some points but I must point out that Sandry doesn't know tris likes Briar and Tris has always showed these insecurities..or at least that's wut I picked up on in the books and that's y it doesn't seem odd to the other sibs. I think I will abandon Sandry and Briar and Briar and Tris getting together but I will follow thru w/ the tris and zak thing. I'll tone down Sandry though but I have a reason for Tris's actions..just follow thru  
  
Kore Yan-sorry it took so long to update  
  
The next day Tris went to the library to get Gorse's book. She'd thrown up breakfast that morning when her stomach had felt fine. Healthy ways to lose weight had to include not throwing up everything, didn't it? She could only hope Zak wasn't there. After yesterday she was uber (A/N luv that word!!!) embarrassed.   
  
Something about walking into the library made the tightness in her stomach just vanish. Maybe she should move out of Discipline and move into her. For the feeling it gave her not for Zak, she reassured herself.  
  
Quickly she cast a glance over to the check out desk. He wasn't there. He was probably off telling people about her fainting episode and what a fat loser she was. That issue resolved she headed to the back of the library to Gorse's book. With Zak gone she could check it out and not worry.  
  
If only most people didn't know me and I could check them out under an assumed name, she thought. All the other books she had checked out had less obvious titles and it was around the time of the blue pox. Everyone just assumed she was taking her anger out on that stupid girl and was going to create her own way. They weren't far off. Tris was extremely upset over this poor girls stupidity but also became more absorbed in people's need to lose weight and the extremities they went to do it. Some went so far as to cut out grains or pork. One book she read tried to cut out vegetables claiming that the leafy greens couldn't be digested and were just mashed up in our stomachs and that's what made our stomach, butts, and thighs so jiggly.  
  
She scanned the shelves looking for it and after a minute or so plucked it off the shelf. How to Lose Weight Without Hurting Yourself. The title said it all. All she wanted to accomplish in simple easy wording.   
  
"What are you looking at?" Tris jumped. She thought Zak was gone.   
  
She turned around, hiding the book behind her back as she did so. "A book," she said simply.  
  
"Well that's no surprise. You're always looking at a book. I meant what book," his eyes twinkled as if he was joking with her.  
  
"I don't think it matters. Shouldn't you be around your fawning following?"  
  
"Fawning following? That's good. No, I'm just looking for a book for myself. I was looking for a book on spinning, but some girls started following me so I tried to lose them and I saw you and knew they would never come near you so I figured you were safe."  
  
"Thanks." She now wished she could have lightning dance over here hair to show him that she wanted him gone. Using her as some kind of repellant. She liked him, but right now she wanted him gone. It was embarrassing enough having this book but to be used like that.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, Tris," he sounded kinda sorry..."I just saw you and I enjoy talking to you and besides I thought I should check on you after yesterday."  
  
Oh great. He remembered. Guys really should have a terrible memory. They can forget anniversaries but not you fainting. What fickle creatures.  
  
"You could have stopped by Discipline."  
  
"And I was going to, but you were here and it just made things easier."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So are you okay?"  
  
"Fine. I think it was a stomach virus. Can't keep anything down." Why did she tell him that?  
  
"Why are you here then?"  
  
"I like the library. It makes me feel better. Besides the walk isn't that bad." Zak made a snort. "Okay it's not the shortest walk but fresh air can help." This was a very awkward conversation.  
  
"I could always carry you around."  
  
"No, no never again. I can take care of myself. And I could have gotten home."  
  
"After a few hours."  
  
She glared at him. "I need to check out."  
  
"I can help you," he reached out his hand to take her book.   
  
She involuntarily leaned away from him. "No. It's your day off. Relax."  
  
She scurried off to the check out desk. Yes it was an old Dedicate. She smiled and handed over her book.  
  
"Very good Trisana. Always a good way to lose weight. The healthy way," as she wrote Tris's name down the old Dedicate noticed something. "And your book on snow should be in in a week."  
  
"My what?"  
  
"The book on snow you asked for. Zak ordered it yesterday."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yes. Did you not ask him to."  
  
"Well..no. But thank him. I'll be in next week."  
  
"Have a nice day."  
  
Tris hurried out of library. He had ordered a book on snow for her? That was certainly nice. Not something a player would do. Maybe she'd been a little mean to him in the library, but HE hadn't exactly been saying the right things either. She could apologize later.  
  
The heat was getting to her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad buying some linen dresses with Lark today. It seemed to be hotter than usual. As she walked she fanned her skirts up and down...even if she didn't find any linen dresses maybe she could get rid of the petticoats she wore. At least for the summer. Throwing water over her head wasn't working anymore. It was hot as well and when she drank it there was a funny aftertaste.   
  
Finally she reached Discipline. Maybe Lark would have some iced tea. As she entered the kitchen she saw her hopes were accomplished. On the table was a pitcher of iced tea. The only question was how cold it was going to me. The puddle around it showed that it was going through condensation quite fast. Quickly she poured herself a glass not bothering with adding sugar.  
  
As she stood there gulping down her iced tea she didn't notice the footsteps coming into the kitchen.   
  
"Oh good I'm glad you found the iced tea I made," Tris almost dropped her glass at the sound of Sandry's voice. "Everyone's been too scared to drink it."  
  
"It's really good," was she could muster in her shock. In the doorway from the garden stood Lark, Sandry, and Crane.  
  
'It probably tasted all the better since you've been out in the heat," Lark said with a smile.   
  
Tris nodded as she put down her now empty glass of iced tea. "I'm sure I look a sight."  
  
"That you do, Trisana but it's a good thing I ran into you," Crane said.  
  
Uhoh this could not be good. "Why is that?"  
  
"Well you said you were feeling sick, right?"  
  
"Yeah." He just asks if I was sick, not if I'm feeling better. No I'm sorry you're sick?  
  
"Well..and I know this is going to sound weird but its only a possibility so don't start panicking just remember it won't hurt you exactly and we promise to take the utmost care in your care..." Crane was stammering.  
  
"Just tell me what you're talking about!! I promise I won't panic or anything but just tell me!!"  
  
"We were wondering if maybe you could come in for testing to see if your sickness has anything to do with the sickness of the plants."  
  
Oh great they thought she was a plant. This was just great. "Why would that be?"  
  
"See there you go panicking."  
  
"I'm not panicking!! I responded calmly and you're too nervous to actually listen. Now why would I have the same disease as the plant!!"  
  
"Well as you know plants have personalities and in a way speak to plant mages such as Rosethorn and I." Tris nodded." "And because of this bond and our sharing of notes we both noticed a drop in the plants appetite. They didn't eat as much fertilizer and mulch as they normally would. Lark and Rosethorn tell me you have seemed to have a drop in you appetite as well. We were thinking there could be a connection."  
  
"Just because I lost my eating habits and so did the plants?" Tris couldn't tell them she was going on a diet. They would all tell her she wasn't fat and would watch her all the more to make sure she wasn't.  
  
"You have to admit Dedicate Crane, it does sound weird," Sandry piped in.  
  
Crane heaved a sigh, "I know it's farfetched and I know it makes no sense but it's all we have and I would rather get this disease nipped in the bud so to speak before people start going crazy because all they can really eat is meat. Moonstream is trying to get more of a surplus of grain but the outlying lands are going through a drought as well."  
  
It was Lark's turn to speak. "Tris, I know its sounds strange but you know how this is affecting Rosethorn and soon Briar will start to be like her. This sickness is getting to them because they can't care for the things they hold dear. Please do it."  
  
Tris loved Rosethorn and Briar. She would do anything for them just as she would do anything for her other foster sibling.   
  
Please Tris She heard Sandry say to her. I know Rosethorn is hard to get to know and can be a real thorn at times but we all love Briar. Do it for him if not for Rosethorn.  
  
She didn't need Sandry's push but she was glad to know Sandry had some feelings for Briar, but maybe they were just feelings of sibling love.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it, but no needles," she added.  
  
"Thank you, Tris." Crane said and left.  
  
Watching his form leave Tris was shocked that Crane had called her Tris. 


	6. The Need

After Crane left, Tris poured herself another glass of iced tea this time adding sugar-but only one spoonful.

"Tris I'm glad you agreed to help out Rosethorn and Crane with this idea," Lark said. "While Daja may have shocked us last night with her outburst I must admit I was coming close to doing the same."

"Me too," Sandry added.

"As long as there aren't any needles I don't see any reason to complain," Tris said.

"Tris, I'm glad I caught you," Niko's voice sounded as elegant as always despite the sweat pouring down his face.

It seems like I'm the pick of the day, she told herself. "And where else would I be?" she asked.

"The library, the beach, anywhere." He had a point. "What I came to ask you though is of high importance and I really didn't want to be out in that blasted heat any more than I had to."

Maybe if he took off all those layers of clothes....but who was she to talk.

"Moonstream has asked us to go out to the farms and send rain to end the drought."

"She wanted to send us?" she asked. "But I don't know if I can. There's not a cloud around here for leagues."

"I know that and that's what I told her but she wants to do something about this epidemic and this is one of the only options."

"Well did she tell you that the other option also involved me?"

"No. What are you doing?"

"With Tris' symptoms, Crane and Rosethorn think she may share similarities with the plants disease," Lark stepped in to fill in for Tris. "They are going to test her."

"Well they can't right now. To do that would waste time and Tris needs to save her strength. That's why I came here because you are not to use your magic until we leave in two days. You're going to need it all to summon some rain clouds."

There was no disputing that but Lark seemed to disagree.

"But with Tris' help we can stop this disease."

"How long will it take to cure this disease though? Tris can buy us time and help the farmers," Niko disputed.

"Briar and Rosethorn are miserable, Niko. Think about them."

"What about the farmers who are losing money and have no food? What about the people of Winding Circle and the areas who are eating only meat. We all know that isn't healthy (A/N take that atkins!!). You of all people should be looking at the greater good. We won't be that long, Lark."

"Niko you make sense, but..."

"There's no fighting this Lark. Moonstream told me this is of more importance."

"Well if that's so then you can fight with Crane when he comes back to yell at us."

"If that's what it takes I will. Just send for me and tell him to wait."

At Sandry and Tris' giggle the two adults stopped their bickering.

"Can you imagine Crane when he waits?" Sandry giggled. "He'd be all uppity and make a scene."

"I really don't think it's that funny. You won't have to deal with him like that." Lark said.

Niko grinned, "Then to remedy this issue you can send him to me."  
"No, no Niklaren Goldeye. Somehow you'll know he's coming and you'll avoid him like the very disease he's trying to fix." Lark chastised.

"The attitude in this room is below me and so I must leave."

Tris watched Niko go.

Why did it seem like everything revolved around her?

"Well Tris since it seems you're going to be out in the heat more than we thought we probably should leave to go get those dresses today," Lark suggested.

She really didn't want to walk anymore. "But where will we get some?"

"There's a girl in the dormitories who sews and she's selling dresses to have some pocket money," Sandry suggested. "You could go there."

"Good. I really don't want to be in this heat too long. Like Niko I find it unbearable. Sandry why don't you go with us since you know where she is." Lark said.

Tris groaned inwardly. Now she would have Sandry there to tell her what colors to get to make her eyes stand out and to hide her pudge. This was going to be worse than she had even thought.

I know its short but school is a bitch so wutcha gonna do u know? I'll update soon I promise. o and sorry Tris is sorta ooc but come on she's in a weird state which will b xplained l8r


	7. The Dresses

Tris had never thought the dormitories were that far away but this heat had a way of proving you wrong. Maybe people should sell lemonade in little booths along the paths of Winding Circle-every five feet sounded fine.  
"Lark, are we there yet?" Tris moaned.  
Lark and Sandry themselves looked hardly affected by the heat compared to Tris. There faces were slightly sweaty but their stride wasn't faltering as Tris' was.  
Maybe it's not the clothes, she thought. Maybe it's the extra insulation of all my fat.  
After they curved around the library, the dormitories were finally in sight...as was Zak.  
"Tris!" she grimaced. "Wait up"  
Sandry and Lark turned around. Tris kept walking. "Tris, stop. Zak's calling," Sandry said.  
"Oh is he?" she asked.  
Zak caught up and nodded to Lark and Sandry who smiled back. "Tris your book is in"  
"What book?" Lark asked.  
"It's about snow. I don't recall the title," he responded.  
"Thank you," Tris said shortly. "I'll pick it up later. Right now I just want to get out of this heat"  
"The library's cooler and we could get this book so you're not bored while Sala fits you," Sandry offered.  
Tris looked at Sandry, "I have a feeling pins in my side aren't going to make it easy to read. Besides the dormitories are right there"  
"Very well. Zak, we'll stop by on our way back," Lark said.  
His face well up. "Very well, Dedicate," he rushed back to the library.  
"Zak is a nice boy," Lark said.  
"Very nice," Sandry added.  
The two shared a grin. "And he's very attractive," Lark continued.  
Tris turned to look at them. "No, no. There is nothing between me and Zak"  
"Zak and me," Sandry interrupted.  
"Whatever. He just got me a book I asked for. It's no big deal. Dedicate Willow does it all the time. This doesn't mean she likes me. Discussion closed," she turned and headed back to dormitories.  
So what if he hadn't got the book because she'd asked. Well she pretty much had asked because after all she had been looking for one. So it wasn't a big deal. Besides she had humiliated herself in front of him. He couldn't like her.  
The other two followed behind quietly. As they entered the door to the dormitory Sandry whispered in Tris' ear "He likes you and you know it"  
Odd she didn't seem too upset about this.  
Sandry led them to a room two flights up. "Sala is really nice just be careful about her weight," she advised.  
The door opened to reveal a large girl with curly black hair that was cut short and made her look an overstuffed doll. "Sandry! It's good to see you again. It's hard to leave the room sometimes due to my large size," she giggled. "So what are you doing here"  
"Well Sala, we need for you to make some dresses for us," Lark said.  
"For all three of you! Well I'm sure I could cut you a discount," Sala said.  
Sandry smiled, " Sala, no. Lark and I might need some dresses soon but they are fine with this head. It's Tris here that needs a new dress"  
Tris stepped forward.  
"Oh my! You must be burning up! Come in. I have a pitcher of water in here. You can drink that while I fit you." As she ushered them in, she added, "Only water for me sadly. No calories and sugar. The physician doesn't want me getting any fatter"  
Sandry and Lark found places to sit amid the scattered cloth and such. Tris just stood in the middle of the room.  
"Oh Tris it's so nice to work for someone who's not rail then,. No offense Sandry but skinny people like you and Lark make me so sad," Sala turned to Tris. "It's so refreshing to see someone who's not skinny but who's still so pretty! Come over here"  
She led her over to stool where Tris stood. Her face was turning a few shades of red, but that could have just been the head and not embarrassment.  
"Well, first thing's first. Let's get you out of this hot dress and just into the undergarments," Sala ordered. As Tris took it off, she became aware of just how heavy her dress actually was.  
When Sala picked it up, she exclaimed, "My is this heavy. Tris, with this dress on, you must weight nearly as much as me"  
Sala proceeded to wrap a ruler around her waist, hips, chest and back all the while murmuring to herself. "Well, it may take me a few days to make this dress, but I think I have one here she can wear since it's so hot right now. Am I correct in assuming that you want more than one dress"  
Lark and Sandry nodded.  
"Okay, give me one second. I will come back with fabric and that dress," she hurried off.  
"It's not that bad," Lark said with a smile.  
"I never said it would be painful, "Tris retorted. "What did you mean by saying she was touchy about her weight? She seems fine to me"  
"Oh it's all a cover,' Sandry explained. Tris looked at her skeptically. "Sure"  
"I'm back!" Sala cried. "And look I found two dressed"  
The dresses were simple with thin fabric. The colors were a chocolate brown and an emerald green.  
"Those look lovely," Lark said.  
"Oh they are, but listen to this. The fabric looks light so it'll keep you cool, but in the winter months it will keep you warm as well. It's my own special type of weaving"  
She held the dresses up for them to see. Sandry exclaimed," Oh Tris, these will look lovely on you. "  
"Yes, thank you Sala, We can't get her out of these petticoats and such for the life of us but at least we can give her a lighter dress," Lark commented.  
"Oh I understand perfectly. I'm 17 but I didn't get out of petticoats until a few years ago when I came here," Sala said. She handed Tris the emerald dress while she and Sandry discussed colors.  
Tris walked to the window that overlooked the Emerald Sea. The clouds were all gone. How was she going to bring them all the way over here to get rain for the poor farmers?  
After 30 minutes the three left to go back to Discipline. The texture of the dress was quite soft and cool. She felt she could feel the wind flow in and out of her dress even though there was no wind. She might be able to get used to this.  
When they passed the library Tris thought that maybe they had forgotten about their trip to the library, but no such luck.  
"Oh Tris! We forgot to stop by and get your snow book," Sandry said.  
"Oh yeah, " Tris said.  
"Come on, let's go and get out of this heat"  
Once they entered the doors, Tris felt much cooler than usual. "I wasn't aware of how cold the library actually was," she whispered.  
"New dresses will do that to you"  
She walked up to the check out. "Umm..is Zak here"  
The Dedicate looked at her, "I'm sorry Tris, he just left. Are you here for your book"  
"Yes"  
"Well here you go. He told me you might drop by so we already had it checked out for you," the Dedicate passed a two inch thick book to her. "He definitely wanted to make sure you had the right book. He even had Niklaren Goldeye stop by to make sure it's the right book"  
Tris was happy Lark and Sandry weren't close enough to hear this.  
"Oh, well if you see him will you thank him for me"  
"I will sweetie"  
As she left the library Tris felt actually sad that she hadn't seen Zak, but the feeling was pushed away with her excitement to read her new book. 


End file.
